charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Lukas
Lukas was a powerful Demonic Infector in possession of the Seven Deadly Sins. His goal was to infect people with sin, causing them to self-destruction and giving him their souls. When the Charmed Ones interfered in his business, he infected them and Leo with sins. History Lukas was a mortal misguided by sins, which led to his self-destruction. He had hoped it would bring him peace, but the act simply turned him into a demon tasked with infecting other people with sin. Losing the Box One of Lukas' couriers lost the box to Prue and Phoebe. The courier was fighting off Robert Pike, who was infected with Greed. Pike wanted more. When the sisters witnessed this, Prue telekinetically moved the box across the road. Pike ran after it and was hit by a bus. Angered because he lost the box, Lukas began to strangle the courier. When the courier said they had at least one soul, Lukas stated that he had to deliver seven souls for seven sins. Lukas could locate the box but he had to find a way around the sisters. He then decided to infect the sisters with sins and proceeded to vanquish the courier. Spreading his Sins Lukas faded into the manor whilst the sisters and Leo were upstairs and located the box. When Phoebe came downstairs, he infected her with Lust. When Prue, Piper and Leo followed, he infect them with pride, gluttony and sloth respectively, and disappeared. The officer which Phoebe fancied got suspended because he and Phoebe were about to have sex in the middle of a crisis. When he became angry, Lukas faded in and infected him with Anger. He ordered the officer to find the location of the pastor infected with Envy and proceeded to send the officer after the Halliwells. Kidnapping Prue After the officer attacked the manor and hurt Piper and Phoebe, Lukas faded in and grabbed Prue from behind. He took her to his lair and tied her up. He revealed Pride was the deadliest sin because it makes people think they're invincible. He tried to make a deal to locate the pastor and then opened a bottomless pit. Prue pretended to agree to the deal, but then jumped into the pit so Lukas would lose and she would win. At that moment, Leo orbed in with the sisters and saved Prue by orbing after her. After Piper froze Lukas, Phoebe threw the remaining sins at him. Overwhelmed, Lukas fell into the pit, causing the remaining sins to leave their victims and follow him. Phoebe then threw the empty box into the pit and it closed. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move beings and objects with the mind. * Energy Beam: The ability to fire a beam of red energy capable of vanquishing beings. * Fading: The ability to teleport through a fading manner. * Super Strength: The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. * Soul Containment: The ability to contain souls. * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of others. ;Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to possess high resistance to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to live an infinite lifespan at a ceased aging process. ;Through his wand *'Portal Creation:' The ability to open portals to other locations and planes. Lukas owned a wand which could open a bottomless pit of eternal torment. Gallery Lukas-super-strength.jpg Lukas-energy-beam.jpg Lukas-spreading-sin.jpg Lukas-fading.jpg Lukas-infecting-dean.jpg Lukas-dean-gun.jpg Lukas-taking-prue.jpg Lukas-bottomless-pit.jpg Notes and Trivia *From his conversation with the Demon Courier, it was implied that Lukas's sin as a mortal was anger. Appearances Lukas appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased Category:Pages needing attention